


How to defenestrate concupiscence

by NO_ON101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barista Bang Chan, Broke College Student Kim Seungmin, Business man Han Jisung, CEO Kim Woojin, Chanin are boyfriends, College Student Yang Jeongin, Comfort Sex, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Dancer Lee Felix, Felix might be a dad, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, Poly Changbin/Hyunjin/Seungmin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soundcloud Rapper Seo Changbin, Strip Club Owner Han Jisung, Stripper Lee Minho, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, how to throw lust out of the window, implied minsung, the title means, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_ON101/pseuds/NO_ON101
Summary: Woojin’s father decided he was ready to be a CEO. With that position comes a lot of work and stress. He doesn’t really mind it that much. All he has to do is work. Nothing else is on his mind.But maybe an appointment for his desires will change his view.





	1. The begin of CEO Woojin

“Woojin, you know that I trust you the most, don’t you?” an old man that is sitting in the chair said. Woojin was standing in front of his father, the chairman of a big company. He got called by him not long ago for some kind of reason. Woojin was nervous. He got called by his father personally and was asked to come to the company without an explanation. He didn’t know what was about to happen and he feared he might be scolded for something he did wrong, but he kind of hoped to hear the other thing that he has been waiting for for a long time now.

Woojin just got his business degree. He was expected of his parents to continue their business. He was willing to do it. It’s a future that’s already decided for him, but he doesn’t mind that much as he actually enjoys and is good in what he’s expected to do.

From the beginning he was entitled the future chairman. His father was strict and didn’t let him have the good childhood he was supposed to have, but his mother always found a way to let little Woojin do something he enjoys. She wants the best for him, but she is no different from his father, also wanting him to take over the business.

Now standing in front of his father, those words leaving his crusty old lips made Woojin have a cold sweat run down his spine. What is it he was called for?

“I do,” the words confidently left Woojin’s glossy lips, due to the public exposure he is supposed to look his best at all times so lip balm is always on when outside. Woojin’s posture was that of a soldier, ready to go to war, ready to do what’s needed to be done. And his enemy is the person sitting. The person that holds all the power. The person that can crush Woojin if one mistake has been done.

Woojin’s father looks through a few papers before looking up at Woojin and placing his elbows on the table with his fingers intertwined near his chin. His eyes full of expectation and discipline. “It’s time, Woojin,” he let out, his voice stern.

Woojin gulped. He never expected this moment to be like this, but he was ready to do what needs to be done. The chairman stared at him, expecting him to continue.

Woojin took a long gasp for air while looking up, luckily his father ignored it. His eyes fell on his father again, his orbs a replica of his father’s. “I shall do as said, father. If it’s time, then I’ll gladly do what’s needed.”

His father nodded and a satisfied smirk appeared on his lips. “You will work as a CEO.” Woojin couldn’t believe what he heard. Getting such a big title in one go? Could he ever handle that?

His eyes widened resulting in his father’s reaction. “I believe you can handle it. With your leadership I believe you can even handle being a chairman,” his father said in an amused tone at Woojin’s reaction. Woojin just nodded, surprised at his father’s trust in him. But he’s ready to work as hard as needed for his family. If he has to be a chairman one day, then he’s fine with it.

 

And so Woojin started working as an CEO.

The first few weeks was just kind of a tryout, but after exactly a month, it all started. So much work and no time for himself. They say don’t take your work home, but he can’t do otherwise. His room in his parents’ house has turned into an office. No space for fun. It’s all just work. It’s devouring him alive and he’s letting it be.


	2. Pastel Café

One day he met up with a business partner of his. Han Jisung. He isn’t only his business partner, but also his friend. And this meeting wasn’t business like, it was just about them and their friendship. 

“Woojin hyung, you seem stressed and out of it lately. How about letting some of your frustrations out?” Jisung muttered after taking a sip of his very sweet coffee. Woojin chuckled sarcastically at Jisung’s offer. 

“How should I even do that?” he asked mockingly. The blond haired guy looked at the other with an eyebrow raised. He was curious about the other’s behind the scenes life, because even though they were friends Woojin still didn’t tell him a lot. 

And so Jisung just knew what to say. “How do you let out your horny hormones? Do you just jerk off to some hentai?” There was a teasing smirk playing on the blond’s lips as Woojin choked on his tea. Jisung tapped his back harshly. “You’re doing great,” he comforted jokingly.

“Why are you like this?” Woojin asked whining when he finally stopped choking on his Earl Grey tea. Jisung just gave him a smirk. “I don’t jerk off to hentai, thank you. I don’t do it at all,” he said as if proud of his virgin ass. Jisung’s smirk dropped at that. How is that even possible, was all Jisung thought. The blond wore an expression that screamed ‘ABSURD!’ and Woojin just kept on sipping on his tea while looking around the café they were sat in. 

It was a pastel colour based café. Pink scattered almost everywhere. It screamed Jisung on every wall surrounding him. It was just like his personality: bubbly, loud and very childish. No wonder the café is owned and designed by the person himself. It suffocated Woojin as this surely wasn’t his scenery and he was surrounded by mostly girls, while he and Jisung wore black on white suits, standing out like a puma in the desert. 

“Let’s do something, hyung,” Jisung began, his expressions reflecting his personality again. Woojin just brought his gaze back on the younger, unamused. Jisung took that as a sign to continue, “I have a small business,” at that Woojin’s eyebrow went up, showing some kind of interest in what the other is saying. Jisung smirked again. He is getting what he wants. 

“The business isn’t out in the open. It’s kind of...” Jisung looked around the café as if searching for the right word to pop up on a wall or object. 

“Illegal?” Woojin’s voice was concerned. This is not something he should get involved in. Jisung’s eyebrows went up and he started aggressively waving his hands in denial. The blond leaned forward signalling with his finger for the other to do the same. “It’s a secret business. The media doesn’t know about this really,” he whispered. 

Woojin leaned back. He was intrigued by Jisung’s unknown business and even though he didn’t get any information on what this secret business is, he kinda could tell from the younger’s previous questions. 

Jisung stared at him, waiting for some kind of response. “Show me,” Woojin gave in. That oh so teasing smile appeared on the blond’s heart shaped lips. He stood up, ready to walk away, but before he did so he needed to say what was needed to be said, “I’ll give you the information tonight. You can come whenever you want. On Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays preferably, as they’re the days I’m around.” And so he walked out of the cute café with style, or so he thought, because on the way out of the door a kid came crushing into him. 

She was running for some kind of reason, tears falling down. She was panting, completely out of breath and almost falling through her knees. She had a loose dress on decorated with pastel pink flowers and a legging of which the knees were dirty and torn. 

“Ah I’m so sorry,” the little blonde girl apologised, her eyes glossy and face red making her freckles seem almost invisible, but somehow Jisung still caught the sight of them. She was looking around, panic filling her features. Jisung immediately noticed and pulled her into the café.

While in the café he quickly took her to the back where the staff does their work. Woojin immediately sprang to his feet and rushed over to where Jisung took her.

“What’s wrong?” Woojin asked when he entered the back. Jisung hoisted the girl up on a chair and comfortingly petted her hair. The blond turned around, gave Woojin a look of concern and walked over to one of the staffs asking for something. He went into the kitchen with the staff. 

The girl seemed scared and disoriented, so Woojin decided to step forward and comfort her himself. He crouched in front of her, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, his tone soft. The girl was still sniffing, but she shook her head as answer. Woojin felt bad for her even though he didn’t know what happened to the girl.

“Can you tell me why? Does something hurt?” He further asked. The girl once again sniffed and wiped her nose with her hand before looking up at the brunet. She inhaled sharply with stutters.

“My- my knees. They,” another sniff, “they hurt,” her voice was soft and silky and gaze pleading while looking into Woojin’s eyes. Woojin felt like crying himself just looking at the hurt girl. 

Just when he wanted to ask more, Jisung came back, a first aid kit in one hand and a plate in the other. He placed the plate on the table beside the chair the girl was sitting on. The plate had a stack of cookies on it and Jisung nodded towards it when the girl set her eyes on them, signalling for her to take one. Woojin stood up and moved next to the girl, giving Jisung access to her injured knees. 

The girl already seemed better while she devoured the cookies. 


End file.
